A great deal of development activity has been expended to eliminate the labor intensive cut and sew methods of covering a foam cushion such as seat cushions in automotive seats. A particular segment of this development revolves around the bonding of the cover to the foam cushion.
One such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,199 to Kozlowski et al and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. In accordance with the method disclosed therein, a vacuum is applied to the surface of a contoured tool or mold for drawing an impervious adhesive film against a cloth fabric layer to conform the cloth fabric layer to the contours of the tool surface. A foam cushion having a surface complementary to the tool is placed into mating engagement with the adhesive film as the film is held to the contour of the tool by the vacuum through the cloth layer. The foam cushion is held against the adhesive film, cloth layer and tool by a perforated platen and the vacuum is discontinued. Steam is then supplied through the tool to heat and melt the adhesive film for bonding the cloth layer to the foam cushion. A vacuum is then applied through the tool for removing moisture and curing the adhesive.
A modification of the above method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,668 to Bracesco wherein "the steam injection apparatus is associated with the upper mold rather than with the lower mold, . . . The upper mold is preferably provided with a plurality of cannulae which are able to pierce the foamed material constituting the padding body so as to provide a gripping action on the latter as well as the following injection of steam adjacent to the fabric." the lower mold or tool "has a greatly simplified structure" and merely applies a vacuum over the tool surface for drawing the cloth against the tool surface.
Although the known methods and apparatus are excellent for bonding a wide variety of cover materials to a foam cushion, there remain cover materials which can not be satisfactorily bonded to the foam cushion because their composition can not withstand the high temperatures and/or the moisture associated with these prior methods without unacceptable degradation.